Trevor Olson
Trevor J. Olson, or simply known as Trevor, is a major antagonist in the 2016 film Central Intelligence. He is a bully to Bob Stone (known as Robbie Wheirdicht in High School and the protagonist of the film), who humiliated him while Bob was naked from taking a shower in front of the whole school while Calvin Joyner (the secondary protagonist of the film), was giving a speech to the school when they were teenagers. He eventually met his downfall in the end when he met Bob at the prom attempting to bully him the third time but got punched in the face by Bob who was walking up to the stage with Calvin and his wife Maggie. He is portrayed by Jason Bateman as an adult, who also voiced Darkos in Arthur and the Invincibles and Dylan Boyack as a teenager. History First Bully Attempt In 1996, Robbie Wheirdicht was taking a shower and dancing and singing to his favorite song My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It), and Trevor and his friends watch him dance and tells them Robbie showers during first period, one kid asked "why doesn't he just shower at home like a normal person?", and one kid admired his dancing but then said he's different when his friends looked at him angrily. Then he turns off the shower by hitting the off button and he and his friends grab him and carry him to the gymnasium and throw him out in front of the audience and he becomes a laughing stock in front of the whole school, but Calvin Joyner (who was giving a speech to the school), gives him his jacket to cover his private parts and feels sympathy for him (along with Maggie, his love interest). Second Bullying Attempt 20 years later, Stone and Calvin set up a meeting with Trevor, who is able to track the offshore account for the auction, so they can get the deal's location. At first he apologizes for his misdeed saying he has found God, only to admit he lied by saying "The Oscar goes to Trevor Olson", and laughs in their faces and reveals that he's a scientologist and thetan-free since 2003 and boasts about how he threw Bob out in the gym, but Calvin convinces Bob to stand up for himself and beat up Trevor but Trevor reminds him of his past "once a fat kid, always a fat kid" and Bob sees him in the mirror of his formerly-overweight body and wants to leave and accidentally pulls the door lever, Trevor tells him it's a push and he missed a 50-50 shot. When Bob leaves, Trevor gives Calvin their transaction number and Calvin says in retaliation "glad to see you hadn't changed a bit!", then angrily starts to mess with the door, licking his fingers and touching it and rubbing his behind on it, etc, until Trevor angrily kicks him out while asking his assistant Jenny to get the Windex and security. At The Prom/Third Bullying Attempt Trevor meets Bob and Calvin (along with his wife Maggie), again where he begins to bully Bob the third time by cheering him for being king and the naked mascot of the school, Calvin tells him to move but Trevor taunts him again and Calvin having enough tries to attack him but Bob stops him deciding to handle it himself and says he forgives Trevor for his apology earlier. But Trevor, instead of feeling sorry for him, he says "f*** you fat boy!", and shoves him saying "still a scared little b****!", then Bob having enough of his bullying nature, punches him in the face, and Trevor falls to the ground unconscious while Bob says to him "I don't like bullies" and steps over him, and Calvin also says to him "And the name is Bob Stone b****!", with Maggie saying "Woo, Woo!" also stepping over him while Bob gives a speech to everyone about bullying. Gallery download (21).jpg|Trevor as a teenager. download (20).jpg|Trevor as an adult. Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Power Hungry Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains